nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzaurus
Blizzaurus is a fairy sealed into the body of a dragon that serves as the Sixth Boss of Super Princess Peach and appears at the end of World 6, Gleam Glacier. Her name is a pun on "Blizzard" (since she uses ice attacks) and "saurus" (Latin for "lizard", possibly due to her dragon form). Boss Battle When you enter her lair, the Perry Block tells you that Blizzaurus's weakness is fire. When you enter the boss arena, Peach finds a treasure orb, and Blizzaurus stands behind it and hits Peach with an ice beam after Peach stands still. Blizzaurus has two phases, a dragon form that takes three hits, and a pixie form that takes two hits. Her dragon form has three attacks: she can shoot an ice beam that freezes Peach if she doesn't duck, a charge attack that damages Peach if she doesn't get out of the way or damage Blizzaurus, and she can hop a few times which causes stalagmites to emerge from the ground. She has a shield of ice surrounding her that breaks after three burning hits from Peach's fury emotion, and breaking it causes her to both take a hit and regain the shield back after her invincibility frames. Jumping on the shield won't hurt Peach; she just bounces off of it. Peach can also collect jewels from destroying the stalagmites with her parasol in case she runs out of "emotion power". Her pixie form has only two attacks, she can shoot three circles that circle around her while shooting outwards, and she can scream, which causes stalactites to fall from the ceiling and pierce into the ground. Her weakness is the same as her weakness from her dragon form, burn her ice shield three times to damage her, though this can be more difficult this phase since Blizzaurus is flying pretty far above Peach, and you'd probably have to jump a few times to get within enough range to burn through her ice shield. Similar to the dragon phase, destroying the stalactites will have jewels pop out for you to regain "emotion power" from. After her defeat, Blizzaurus disappears. Peach will retrieve the treasure orb. Trivia *Blizzaurus is the second fully original boss from Super Princess Peach, the first being Hoo. *Due to her element, Blizzaurus attacks like Jojora does in a way. (summoning ice stalagmites and attempting to freeze the player) They could also be related, but this has not been confirmed. *All bosses from Super Princess Peach have different emotions during each of their second phases, the different types of emotions being Joy (Which makes the battle more aerial-based and have projectiles spin in a circle around the boss), Fury (Which makes the bosses move or move faster), Sadness (Which can remove certain objects from the battle), and Calmness (Which summons a giant bubble that heals the boss if it doesn't get destroyed.) Blizzaurus's emotion is likely Joy, since she becomes airborn during her second phase, shoots projectiles that spin in a circle, and shares very similar sprites to Peach's Joy animations. *Blizzaurus is also the only officially female boss from Super Princess Peach. Bosses like the Giant Kamek and Wiggler have unknown genders. *Blizzaurus' gallery article states that she was sealed away into her dragon form, presumably by someone else. Category:Class B articles Category:Females Category:Mario bosses Category:Fairies Category:Super Princess Peach enemies